<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Это игра by Arminelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102974">Это игра</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle'>Arminelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danse Macabre [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baldur's Gate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Knifeplay, Love/Hate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем дольше охота - тем слаще добыча.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Bhaalspawn/Renal Bloodscalp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Danse Macabre [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Это игра</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вечерняя Аскатла отличалась необычайной, зловещей красотой.</p><p>Алое закатное солнце как будто бы обливало крыши домов свежей кровью — в этом красноватом мареве Трущобы казались неким недобрым местом, вселяющим тревогу. Трущобы и днем были не самым красивым районом в городе, но исчезающий за горизонтом, будто бы умирающий свет придавал грязным домишкам и соломенным крышам какое-то жутковатое обаяние. Недаром по городу ползли слушки о том, что по ночам гражданам лучше не высовываться из домов, а на двери вешать связки чеснока и знаки Латандера — глядя на эти бордовые отблески, медленно тускнеющие в синих летних сумерках, верилось и не в такое.</p><p>Эгнес любила красивые закаты — а также в принципе все красивое, как и любая другая последовательница Сьюн — но именно сейчас ей хотелось дать волю своей сущности дочери Баала.</p><p>— Ну и вот, — докончил свою коротенькую речь Брюс, переминаясь с одной ноги на другую. На его чумазой мордочке было написано опасение. — Пойдете, значитца?</p><p>После заварушки с Маэ Варом, в которую Эгнес была втянута почти против своей воли — не без помощи Йошимо, конечно же — и малолетний воришка, и его не менее законопослушный дядюшка Гэйлан начали относиться к Эгнес с изрядной долей уважения. Судя по всему, выжить в Аскатле можно было лишь в одном случае — если в друзьях у тебя водится парочка Теневых Воров; Йошимо не совсем подпадал под эту категорию, потому что был вольным художником, но, тем не менее, нужными знакомствами он ее обеспечил. Жизнь каждый день стала преподносить Эгнес приятные сюрпризы: трактирщик Бернард скостил цену за проживание в «Медной Короне» почти наполовину, например, а торговцы на Променаде Ваукин стали на порядок любезнее.</p><p>Смутные подозрения у Эгнес появились в момент, когда несколько молодых людей в черных капюшонах, сидевшие на водопроводных трубах в Доках, поспешно стащили эти капюшоны при виде нее — в знак приветствия — и обменялись ухмылками. Слухи в Аскатле распространялись быстро — а уж слухи о такой одиозной личности, как Ренал Кровавый Скальп, и подавно.<br/>
Понравиться местной главе воровской гильдии — это серьезно. Но сдаваться так просто Эгнес не собиралась — она не говорила ни «да», ни «нет», загадочно улыбалась и ничего не обещала. Ей нравилась эта игра, и она была готова продолжать ее столько, сколько понадобится, ведь чем дольше охота — тем желаннее добыча, не так ли? Эгнес даже приблизительно не представляла, надолго ли хватит терпения Ренала — а, насколько она могла знать этого человека, с терпением у него было негусто.</p><p>И вот, кажется, оно наконец истощилось.</p><p>Чего и следовало ожидать — учитывая обстоятельства их последней как-бы-случайной встречи. Эгнес невольно облизнула до сих пор слегка распухшие губы. Было в Ренале что-то веселое и слегка сумасшедшее, что-то, что мудрецы из ее родного Кэндлкипа назвали бы «отрицательным обаянием» — смысла этого выражения Эгнес не понимала до тех пор, как увидела его чуточку насмешливую ухмылку, в ответ на которую хотелось то ли воткнуть ему в глаз вилку, то ли отдаться прямо на пыточном столе в подвале Маэ Вара.</p><p>— А вот не пойду, — с наслаждением сказала она. — Передай своему боссу, что он может найти меня сам! А может и не находить...</p><p>Брюс шмыгнул носом.</p><p>— Мэ-эм, — заканючил он, как маленький вистани на многолюдном рынке, — мэ-эм, босс меня знаете как вздует? Я ж и виноват буду... Ну пойдите, а?</p><p>— Я тебе пирожное куплю, — невозмутимо сказала Эгнес. — Сливочное.</p><p>— Отлупит, как пить дать отлупит! — глаза Брюса заблестели от слез. Он явно почувствовал вкус выгоды.</p><p>— Два куплю! Давай-давай, беги. Слово мое крепко. Не пойду и точка! Пусть сам приходит. Если хочет...</p><p>Стеная, причитая и обещая сбежать от начальнического гнева в Тетир, Брюс наконец умчался, оставив Эгнес наедине со своими мыслями; покусав губы, она заперла дверь на три замка — чтоб гостю, буде таковой заявится, было интереснее. Затем она небрежно повязала свои длинные белокурые волосы красной лентой и мельком посмотрела в треснувшее, в разводах зеркало — но даже в его мутноватой глубине было видно, как разрумянились щеки и как блестят ее карие глаза, вступающие в противоречие с молочно-белой кожей и светлыми, почти льняными волосами.</p><p>Сумерки незаметно сменились ночью: на небе, с которого скатилось потухающее солнце, победительно взошла полная луна, похожая на огромную платиновую подвеску, которую Селунэ повесила на свою темную шею — в пару к ожерелью из ярких летних звезд.</p><p>Прикрыв глаза, Эгнес окунулась в мягкую полудрему — ей чудились странные, сюрреалистические видения, проплывающие под аккомпанемент ее путающихся мыслей. Тени двигались на потолке и превращались то ли в крылатых и зубастых тварей, то ли в силуэт женской головки в диадеме; тени танцевали и кружились, складывались и дробились на части, как в причудливом калейдоскопе.</p><p>«Эгнес, Эгнес, где же ты?» — звали тени голосом Имоэн.</p><p>«Нэш, бедная моя Нэш», — сокрушались тени точно так же, как когда-то сокрушался умирающий Горайон.</p><p>«Дитя проснулось», — скрипели тени, и призрачный Айреникус скрипел тоже — пародия на эльфа, пародия на волшебника, пародия на разумное создание.</p><p>...В детстве Горайон всегда говорил ей: невнимательный волшебник — мертвый волшебник. Она еще не услышала его шагов — но, когда из теней соткалась фигура Ренала, Эгнес уже сидела на постели с прямой, как шест, спиной и широко раскрытыми глазами.</p><p>— Говорят, ночью ходить по улицам опасно, — сказала она с усмешкой.</p><p>— Смотря кому, — в тон ответил он. — Или ты боишься за кровососов?</p><p>Чуть скрипнула полуоткрытая дверь; притворив ее, Ренал закрыл все три замка, не воспользовавшись ни одним из ключей Эгнес — как не пользовался ими для того, чтобы войти. Он повернулся к ней и небрежно запихнул блестящую связку отмычек куда-то в задний карман штанов.</p><p>— Самоуверенный позер, — фыркнула Эгнес, потянулась — сорочка упала с одного ее плеча — и медленно, лениво встав, подошла к нему. — Ты получил этот шрам потому, что был так уверен в своих силах?</p><p>Она обвела длинный тонкий шрам прямо под линией волос Ренала — огибая левую бровь, тот спускался к виску и прятался где-то в его густых темных прядях. Он перехватил ее руку и завел ей за спину.</p><p>— Когда я только приехал в Аскатлу, — доверительным шепотом сказал Ренал, — на моем месте был некто Окэмэн, он был родом из Мазтики. Знаешь, как мазтиканцы расправляются с врагами? Они берут свои ножи... — по спине Эгнес пробежала легкая дрожь, когда она почувствовала холод кинжала около чувствительного местечка на боку. — И отрезают им скальпы. Он боялся, что однажды я скину его с трона... Правильно боялся.</p><p>Сквозь тонкую ткань сорочки она ощущала, как свободно, едва касаясь кожи, острие его кинжала гуляет по ее спине, то спускаясь к талии, то поднимаясь почти до голой шеи.</p><p>— Так вот, в один прекрасный день он устал бояться. Он взял свой нож, нашел меня в подворотнях Доков и попытался сделать со мной то, что делал когда-то с врагами своего племени как-его-там...</p><p>— И... что?.. — у Эгнес перехватило дыхание, когда острие слегка укололо ямку над ее ягодицами.</p><p>В разноцветных — один светло-серый, другой темно-карий, еще ни у кого Эгнес таких не видела — глазах Ренала вспыхнуло искреннее, почти нежное веселье.</p><p>— Я-то не мазтиканец. Но снимать скальп, на самом деле, не так уж трудно, если на собственном опыте понял, как. Окэмэн сдох, как белоглазый — так они называют фаэрунцев. А мне остался шрам. На память. И прозвище...</p><p>— Ага, ясно, — широко улыбнулась Эгнес. — Как интересно... Значит, ты все-таки решил меня найти?..</p><p>— Ты же не захотела. А если Сигильский Шпиль не поворачивается к Ао, Ао сам повернется к Сигильскому Шпилю.</p><p>— По-твоему, я похожа на Сигильский Шпиль?</p><p>— В каком-то смысле да, — Ренал рывком притянул ее к себе, и Эгнес сразу стал ясен этот самый смысл.</p><p>Припав губами к ее шее, он резким взмахом распорол ткань на ее спине, и сорочка соскользнула с плеч Эгнес прямо на пол — переступив ногами, она ступней отбросила ту в сторону, и свободной рукой толкнула его в грудь.</p><p>— Моя любимая сорочка!.. — выдохнула она ему в губы.</p><p>— Не расстраивайся, я тебе новую куплю, — на миг отпустив ее, он снял с себя черную кожаную куртку, под которой не оказалось ни рубашки, ни жилета.</p><p>Сильный и гибкий, словно дикий кот, он без труда дотащил Эгнес до постели; оседлав ее бедра, он склонил голову к плечу, рассматривая ее, словно был мальчиком, получившии на день рождения подарок. Лунный свет обливал его обнаженную кожу серебром; Эгнес заметила на его левом плече татуировку знака Шар — черный круг, обведенный пурпурной полосой.</p><p>— Любишь играться, так? — поигрывая кинжалом, Ренал склонился над ней.</p><p>Вместо ответа Эгнес вскинула руку, на подушечках пальцев которой уже разгорались огоньки, но прежде, чем она успела выкрикнуть заклинание, жесткая ладонь Ренала крепко запечатала ей рот.</p><p>— Тише, Эгнес... — он прижал лезвие к ее горлу, и Эгнес будто пронизала сотня огненных нитей, сворачивающихся в клубок где-то внизу живота.</p><p>Она всегда любила острые ощущения — будь то битва, секс или вкусное блюдо; возможно, часто Эгнес вела себя неблагоразумно, но чего ждать от той, в чьих венах течет кровь Бога Убийств?</p><p>Кончиком кинжала он водил по ее телу, оставляя на коже бледно-розовые бескровные следы, складывающиеся в узоры — двигаясь сверху вниз, обводил пульсирующую жилку на шее, обрисовывал линии ключиц, невесомо щекотал грудь, дразнящим движением касаясь затвердевших сосков и заставляя Эгнес сдавленно стонать в замкнувшую ее губы ладонь; он то ослаблял, то усиливал нажим, и когда холодное острие, рисовавшее неведомые письмена на ее животе, медленно опустилось вниз, к горевшему между ее бедер пожару, она вцепилась в пояс его брюк, чтобы расстегнуть ремень — и чтобы он наконец взял ее здесь и сейчас, иначе она даст волю своей бааловской крови и просто его убьет... Она угрожающе провела ногтями по его гладкому твердому животу — может, тогда ее намерения станут более ясны?..</p><p>С какой-то неуловимой издевкой улыбнувшись, он схватил ее за запястье и, склонившись ниже, впился губами в ее губы — а потом, оторвавшись от нее, вытащил из волос Эгнес алую ленту, соскользнул на пол и, подобрав свою куртку, надел ее.</p><p>— Как ты там сегодня сказала? Чем дольше охота — тем слаще добыча?</p><p>Стоя у раскрытого окна, Ренал откровенно веселился — и папочка Баал ее забери, если он не был в этот момент самым мерзким и самым соблазнительным мужчиной на свете одновременно. Он поцеловал ее ленту и, смотав, сунул ту к себе в рукав.</p><p>— Сладких снов, Эгнес! — отсалютовав ей кинжалом, он лихо сжал его лезвие в зубах, перемахнул через подоконник и исчез, оставив ее распаленной, с покрытым мурашками, ноющим от желания телом — и неудовлетворенной.</p><p>Расширив глаза, Эгнес слетела с кровати, высунулась из окна и, не заботясь ни о приличиях, ни о спящих соседях, заорала:</p><p>— Да чтоб тебя вампиры сожрали, ворюга!</p><p>Ответом ей был лишь далекий смех Ренала.</p><p>Едва ли она сегодня уснет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>